


Reiko vs Dixie

by Ovrlralex



Category: Rumble Roses (Video Games)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	Reiko vs Dixie

The crowd gets ready.as they cheered the fan favorites of reiko and dixie who slowly walk around in circle.

"Reiko hinamoto,I've been looking forward to this day for a while."Dixie said with a smile on her face.

"So have i,people back in Japan says the toughest women wrestlers in America are in Texas,power,brawling,rough and tough."reiko says stretching her legs.

Dixie grins"Yep,you heard right,that means I wont go easy on you."

"I never wanted easy wins,my mother hasn't gotten easy wins and I dont want them either."reiko craving her neck.and knuckles. 

"You're mother happens to be kamikaze rose is she?"Dixie asked a she unbutton her vest a bit,rubbing her breasts and buttons it back up again.

"How did you know?"reiko asked a bit blushed at Dixie's boobs.

"I've always looked up to her,even to this day I still idolize her as a wrestler and a women."Dixie,which caused reiko to fluster.

"She would happy to know that,anyway let us begin,shall we."reiko said and dixie nodded with a smile and when the bell rang but women lock up and unsurprisingly dixie over powered reiko to a corner.

Both women moved to a corner,unfortunately for both women in rumble rose,there is no count out,no dq and no ref.

Dixie grins at the blushed face of reiko who cose to Dixie's boobs and dixie does a little shake.as she places then in reiko's face,hearing reiko moan and puls her to the middle of the ring pushes her away.

Reiko staggered back but keeps her footing and fixes herself and relaxes herself with a smile and sizes dixie while Dixie has her hands in a lock up and both women lock up.

Dixie once again overpowers reiko to the corner,The cowgirl let out mischievously chuckle s she slowly breaks the lock up and walked backwards slowly.

"One mistake,reiko, one mistake is all I need to put you on the canvas,one."Dixie smiled,holding up her index finger.

"Then wont let you have such pleasures."reiko offerings her hand to dixie and Dixie shook it and pulls her into a side headlock ,cranking on the head and neck,reiko grunted trying to lift Dixie's arms up but failed.

Reiko grabs hold of the waist and pulls Dixie to the ropes and tries pushing her away but Dixie takes her down and continues to apply the side headlock.

"Damn,your so big,Dixie,and a bit heavy,,but I'm not giving up to a side headlock."reiko grins and press Dixie's face back and wraps her legs around the head.

Reiko shows her confidence in her ability, all she.had to do was allow to big girl waste some of her energy And take out her legs but she knows dixie would take away her speed and flight once reiko's legs are attacked.

Dixie moved into a bridge position and slowly gets and reiko gets up only for Dixie to trip her and tries to go for a cross leg stf,trying to put pressure on the legs and but dixie turns pushed her to the side and gets up to try and lock in a figure four leg lock on Dixie's leg and locks it in.

Dixie growled in pain but smiled to herself as she moved reiko's legs away and slowly gets up and lands a stomp to the gut and lifts her up and delivers some right hands and takes her to the corner and hits a series of overhand chops.

Reiko shakes the pain off butt as she moved,dixie grab s her bu the back of the neck and fakes reiko ,thinking of hitting a punch but shifts her weight and plants her butt to reiko's guy,causing reiko to back away to the corner.

Reiko had the wind knocked into her but she decided to slap Dixie's ass in retaliation and giggled,dixie blushed at reiko as she turned to her.

"As Americans would say,baby got back."reiko said to dixie who laughed along with the crowd,dixie grins and hits a clothesline and pulls her to her and Lifts over her shoulder,wrapping her hands around the back and slams her on her back.

Dixie covers reiko but gets a one and dixie applies a chin lock,cranking on the neck."tell me reiko,want to tap?"dixie tightened the hold.

"No,not yet,we're just getting started ."reiko shows her determination, slowly getting to her feet while Dixie wrenches on the head,dixie felt reiko's sharp elbows to the gut as dixie grunted.

"Damn you have some sharp elbows suger,but haven't freed yourself yet."Dixie wrenching neck,she smelled the prize money once she wins this a,shoelaces her face near the hair of reiko.

Dixie smelled reiko's hair,reiko notices and giggled."you have a beautiful scent rekio,smells like cherry blossoms."

"Shampoo from japan,I use it ever day."reiko slowly lifts the arms away from her and breaks out,free now,she delivers some hard chops and kicks the the legs,arm and gut.

Reiko runs to the rops and comes back with ramming elbow which caused dixie to stagger back.

Reiko runs to the side and jumps on the ropes and tries taking Dixie down with a springboard moonsault but dixie caught reiko and carries her around.

"Tsk tsk tsk,shouldn't been too froggy,now its my turn."dixie said and laughed in reiko's ear and slams her down with a big Oklahoma slam.

Dixie chuckled and pins her but gets a two count and dixie continued to chuckle."Good,im glad you still have some fight left in you reiko,just dont disappoint me."dixie said with a goofy grin on her lips.

"Your tough competition yourself."reiko said breathing in and out before getting lifted up.


End file.
